Save Me From This Pain Called Love
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: Hints of yaoi I couldn't stand the very fact of sharing a body with him... Now I realize everything I was missing. Bad meaning of realizing love when its too late !


This just kinda popped into my head and wouldn't leave. Kimajime wouldn't let it...  
  
Kimajime: n_n it is my job to now make your life a living hell!  
  
This is a ONE SHOT! Meaning no other chapters after this one so don't reply back telling me to continue with this fic because there will be no continuation!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Save Me From This Pain Called Love  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There he goes again laughing.  
  
I've always wondered how he does it. After the pain he receives day after day he smiles brightly and looks at everyone with the look of innocence. And I sit here baffled, baffled by how he can giggle at their jokes. Smile at their compliments and listen to their problems.  
  
Has NO ONE realized that they are not the only one's with problems?! Why do they keep asking him the meaning of life when he himself knows nothing on the subject?  
  
So I wait, and wait and wait cause I know that as soon as he passes that corner the smile will drop. His eyes will cloud over, they will fill up with tears, he'll choke on a sob and he'll slid down the wall of his home because he thinks no one is watching.  
  
I watch him. I can't not watch him; he is my light we are forever connected. I'll feel the sorrow that grips his heart; I'll feel the tears fall as if they are coming from my eyes.  
  
But most of all I'll hear him. Hear his motto, I'll hear him tell himself what everyone feels about him.  
  
"No body loves me... everybody hates me..." And he'll keep saying it over and over in that goddamned singsong voice so much to the point that I think he has finally snapped.  
  
Then he'll just stand up walk into the house fix himself some food do whatever school work that needs to be done and go to sleep.  
  
I've shared a body with few people before but I've never meet one like him. Everyone dreams of something yet he dreams of white.  
  
It reminds me of the fuzz that will occasionally play on that blasted 'TV' of his when he forgets to change the channel.  
  
And then as if nothing ever happened he'll wake up and go to school and stay with his friends.  
  
They'll say something funny and he'll laugh.  
  
And laugh and laugh and laugh... he'll laugh so much tears threaten to fall, he'll laugh so hard I'm afraid he might just burst. But I hate when he laughs.  
  
I hate when he smiles.  
  
I hate when he talks.  
  
I hate when he looks at me.  
  
Because if I had a heart it would beat fast, if I could breath I would choke, if I could feel I would blush.  
  
And he continues with this routine day after day, night after night repeating that fucking phrase to himself whenever he has the chance!  
  
It wasn't until later on that he caught me, I couldn't take anymore of that song I just wanted him to shut up. He looked at me as if I was crazy, and maybe I was but I think you would have understood.  
  
Just to spite me he starting singing it again. Over and over, for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only five minutes. Then he stopped and just looked at me with a grin on his face.  
  
How I wanted to wipe it off.  
  
I started to despise this body more than I thought possible. But then he said, "Listen to it again." I told him that if he did I would rip his throat out; he just smiled and said to listen to his song again and listen to it with an open mind and an open heart.  
  
I was tempted to say I had no heart that I was as dead as a doornail, but he was serious so out of what little respect I could give him that moment I remained quiet.  
  
That's when I noticed. He was only singing one verse.  
  
He sang me the whole song leaving me with my eyes the size of dinner plates.  
  
Because what he sung haunted me. His soft voice lured me into his deepest thought, into the darkest corners of his soul. He sang from emotions, and though the song needed work lyric wise, the emotions behind it were enough to stop any passer-by.  
  
"Wake up with the sun in my face  
  
Can't believe I'm still walking at this pace  
  
Feels a little scary  
  
That I hadn't aged a day  
  
Seems the only thing I got left to do is pray  
  
Pray for this day to end  
  
I'm laughing  
  
And it hurts my face  
  
I smile  
  
Does it feel out of place?  
  
I'll tell you what you want to hear  
  
But don't take the time for me  
  
Oh no  
  
Don't pick me up when I fall  
  
I'd rather die here bleeding  
  
Don't push me forward  
  
I'd rather sit back here and wait  
  
But they won't listen  
  
And they,  
  
Oh they can't hear...  
  
But they will hear,  
  
They will hear me now!  
  
STOP!  
  
Saying that you care!  
  
Cause Nobody loves me  
  
Everybody hates me!  
  
So I ask of you please!  
  
Save me!  
  
Save me from this pain!  
  
This pain buried deep with in my heart  
  
This pain of love...  
  
Save me from this pain  
  
Save me from the pain of love  
  
Shatter my heart to pieces  
  
Give me the knife to end it  
  
Let me have my dreams back  
  
Nobody will care  
  
Cause Nobody loves me  
  
You know everybody hates me!  
  
I'm begging you now please!  
  
Save me!  
  
Save me from this pain!  
  
This pain buried deep within my heart  
  
This pain of love...  
  
Save me from this pain  
  
Save me from the pain of love  
  
Give me the night's sleep  
  
Let me laugh because I'm happy  
  
Let me smile because I'm proud  
  
Let me talk to say those three words  
  
Let me be me!  
  
Make it be where I don't have to yell!  
  
Nobody loves me!  
  
Everybody hates me!  
  
So now that you've heard...  
  
Could you save me from this pain?  
  
This pain tearing at my insides  
  
This pain of love...  
  
Save me from this pain  
  
Save me from the pain of love...  
  
Save me..."  
  
He finished looking at me expectantly and before I could even say anything. He places his soft lips on mine.  
  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled against him, "I can't help you."  
  
"I know you can't." He whispered softly and then he collapsed.  
  
He buried himself deep within our mind; I'm forced into control. I sing his song as often as I can.  
  
The very song that I despised.  
  
Because I'm hoping he'll hear me and save me from the pain.  
  
"Save me from this pain of love Ryou..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
O_O that was so fucking crappy I wouldn't blame you for not reviewing.  
  
But reviews are still nice :P  
  
Totally love my song though... *starts singing Save Me* 


End file.
